


7 días en Jamaica

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Men's Football RPF, Reggaeton - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Inspirado en 7 dias en Jamaica, M/M, Maluma es un romantico, Neymar no es futbolista, Romance, young neymar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: Historia inspirada-adaptada del visual álbum de Maluma "7 días en Jamaica", pero con Neymar.
Relationships: Maluma/Neymar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Tónika

**Author's Note:**

> Es necesario ver los videos oficiales del álbum para tener un contexto en esta historia, gracias.   
> Espero les guste, como siempre me divertí escribiendo de esta linda shipp. 
> 
> Neymar tiene 22 años (amo su apariencia de cuando el Barca lo fichó).

Maluma caminaba por las calles de Jamaica, el suelo con tierra suelta y luces ámbar por las casas apiladas que nunca dormían le hacían un cómodo viaje, la noche era calurosa y excitante, buscaba una discoteca para liberarse de sus tensiones pero principalmente inspirarse. Pronto llegó a un lugar que sobresale en el manto de la oscuridad, con una fachada de colores cálidos; rojo, rosa y verde manchan la madera roída con una tenue iluminación, la puerta era una simple cortina con cuencas de distintos tamaños que daban la bienvenida a cualquier turista. Maluma entró subiendo unas estrechas escaleras, el tapiz de las paredes eran palmas y pronto sintió la música resonar en sus pies y cuerpo. El reggae se hizo presente, la gente a su alrededor vibraba con gozo, mujeres y hombres bailaban con una increíble naturalidad dejando como única opción pasar entre ellos dejándote llevar con el ambiente. 

La música sonaba inundando todos sus sentidos, la atmósfera era pesada con el olor a marihuana, cosa que no molestaba al hombre, él también fumaba, sin embargo, el humo era denso, las lámparas y candelabros amarillos quedaban perfectos para el lugar, era algo totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Todo parecía combinar y seguir un mismo rumbo.

—La disco está explota’—se decía el colombiano dirigiéndose al único lugar libre, un cómodo sillón verde de gamuza al final de la zona, a su alrededor adornado con más plantas y pequeñas mesas negras repletas de botellas de alcohol.

Se sentó suspirando y mirando con detenimiento a todas las mujeres, eran jóvenes y hermosas, cada una tenía un aura que lo cautivaba como piezas de arte, llenas de colores y joyas. No la pensó dos veces cuando de su chaqueta roja llena de lentejuelas sacó un porro y lo encendió, Maluma no conocía a nadie en aquella disco por lo que quería mezclarse y ser dócil con la multitud, la noche apenas comenzaba. No terminó de fumar cuando el suave ritmo de la música lo llamó, se levantó mareado de felicidad comenzando a caminar entre cuerpos pegajosos de sudor. Hablaba con algunas muchachas pero estas lo despedían sin mucho afán, Maluma no se desanimó, en realidad estaba tan  _ arriba  _ que no se daba cuenta de quien le sonreía con coquetería y quien no. Su siguiente objetivo fue un grupo de amigas, se acercó bailando lentamente, el cantante se regocijaba mostrando sus cadenas en el cuello pero ninguna le hizo caso, inesperadamente su brazo fue jalado bruscamente por un hombre que apareció de la nada y fue empujando lejos tropezando con sus propios pies chocando con algunas personas.

—¡Quítate blanquito!—Le gritó una voz que no reconocía de donde venía. 

El cantante de repente se sintió más enfocado en la realidad, se encogió de hombros yendo a la barra. 

—Un trago con Tónica—pidió recargándose contra el largo mostrador. Mientras esperaba, su mirada divagaba, de entre la multitud notó a un joven muchacho que estaba delante suyo, Maluma trató de seguirle la pista pero se perdió entre movimientos de más gente. Cuando le dieron su bebida sintió que su visión se alteraba, su espalda cosquillaba con el peso de ser observado, dejó a medio tomar el vaso y se giró aturdido dando vueltas hasta que lo vio, un bello faro… 

Maluma se quedó quieto en medio de todos, contemplaba con anhelo a un joven de piel morena, suave y brillante como el azúcar de caña, su perfil era un paisaje de curvas. El colombiano deseaba verlo a detalle, fue hasta a él a grandes pasos, llegó por detrás aspirando su perfume que era refrescante y frutal, como una ola de sal y la primera mordida de una dulce pera. 

—Hola—le susurró Maluma al oído.

El muchacho se volteó con calma quedando cara a cara con él, respiraban el mismo aire caliente, Maluma sin pena lo tomó de la cintura admirando el rostro del hombre, sus pestañas caían con gracia como la sombra de una vieja palmera, una isla verde detrás de sus ojos y su cabello marrón cayendo agradablemente en su frente le daban una apariencia inocente. 

La música se tornó gentil y ambos se mecieron sin cuánta darse, el joven cedió al baile dejando ambos brazos en el cuello del cantante, le sonrió y Maluma solo se enamoró más, fue sin mentirse la sonrisa más bella que alguna vez vio, era alegre y de dientes blancos como perlas, tan grande y real que enchinaban los ojos del hombre. 

Maluma se inclinó susurrando—¿Cómo te llamas?—Esperó ansioso alguna respuesta hasta que una voz cantarina y jadeante se alzó entre el reggae diciendo algo que Maluma no entendió, estaba en otro idioma. El joven ahora no paraba de hablarle, Maluma no quiso interrumpirlo y únicamente se concentró en su voz. 

Creyendo que el moreno tampoco le entendía, Maluma dio un paso atrás sin dejar de sostenerlo y acunando su mejilla le dijo—no sé que dices, pero todo me gustó. 

Quería que la noche durara para siempre para estar pegado al cuerpo de temblorosa piel delante suyo, caricias de miel y arena recorrían su nuca. El joven como agua entre sus dedos se desliza fuera y dentro de sus brazos jugando con picardía y sensualidad a través del sonido del bajo. Y en un descuido de parpadeo, ya no sintió al hermoso mulato que en unas horas le robó el corazón. Era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, volteó a todos lados buscando ese rostro celestial, la impaciencia por no saber qué sucedió lo mareó, la gente se transformó en colores borrosos, ya no distinguía caras, sin embargo, sus ojos como un imán iba tras la ropa blanca del joven con quien bailó, una chaqueta que destacaba entre la marea de tonalidades, lo miró pasar una, dos y tres veces hasta que derrotado y molesto sacó su teléfono y tomó tantas fotos como pudo, rezó a Dios que alguna haya captado al moreno. 

Suspiró agotado, las personas arremetían contra él, seguía quieto en el centro de la pista, cerró sus ojos un instante y todo fue negro. 

A la mañana siguiente con el cálido sol sobre su rostro despertó sin recordar cómo llegó a la habitación de su departamento. Seguía envuelto en las cómodas sábanas cuando de golpe recordó su noche, con prisa salió buscando su celular por todas partes para al final encontrarlo en el suelo. Abrió la galería indagando entre cientos de fotos oscuras y turbias.

—Mierda parce, no, no, ¿ninguna salió bien?—Decía pasando su pulgar por la pantalla con cuidadosos ojos, siguió y siguió para cuando al fin encontró la única foto buena no pudo controlar la sonrisa soñadora que lo invadió, la foto mostraba a un hermoso joven vestido de blanco posando como si supiera que una cámara lo seguía, la vista enfrente dejaba ver su rostro cautivador. 

Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama mirando la foto.

  
Maluma se había enamorado, le tenía que decir a alguien, quería gritar que encontró al  _ man _ más bello en toda la isla. 


	2. Love

Su teléfono sonó entre sus manos y contestó de inmediato. 

—Hey—dijo Maluma. 

—Yeah, what, what?

—¿Qué pasó, mi parcero? Estoy aquí en Jamaica Brother, ayer conocí a un nene que-... que me tiene loco. Me tiene enfermo—habló con voz esperanzada sonriendo y mirando al techo.

—Hmm? Alright, send me a picture of him, let me see him

—Ahí te la estoy enviando, revisa, revisa el celular

—Bro… 

—¿Tú lo conoces?—Preguntó sin pensar, obvio su amigo no sabía del joven.

—Bro, he's beautiful, but  _ yo _ , take your time, man. Take your time

La llamada siguió y mientras platicaban el cantante colombiano se levantó para vestirse, su amigo le comentó que deberían verse, Charly vivía en Jamaica desde siempre y amablemente se ofreció a llevarlo a los lugares apasionantes de la isla. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Maluma estaba listo para un nuevo día, miró por la ventana la brillante mañana observando a niños jugar en la calle, risas y personas mayores reunidas afuera de sus casas. 

Con una sonrisa recordó al joven. 

Salió de su estadía cerrando los ojos por lo fuerte del sol, era un fresco amanecer. De sorpresa apareció otro amigo suyo por detrás saludandolo.

—¿Cómo fue tu primera noche?—le preguntó comenzando a caminar a su lado.

—Ni siquiera bebí pero ando enguayabado—respondió Maluma bufando. Giró su vista alrededor de las casas con la madera gastada por sol y lluvia, hombres y mujeres disfrutaban la simpleza de la vida. 

Eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba Maluma, tranquilidad. 

Su compañero lo llevó hasta un local de comida, letras pintadas en un atractivo amarillo decía “Marley´s store” en la parte superior, la pintura deslavada en las paredes y tejado de aluminio. Maluma se sentó en una silla de plástico junto a una mesa de madera, el plástico estaba caliente contra sus piernas y espalda, se encorvó contra la mesa protegiéndose del sol mientras esperaba a su amigo a quien le encargó una cerveza, para cuando volvió los dos se sentaron a tomar y platicar. Maluma no se resistió y le habló del encantador moreno que conoció anoche en la discoteca.

—Es tan bello de verdad, bello, bello que te juro me hago el sordo si toda la isla me habla mal de él—dijo Maluma. 

—Parce, no sabes ni su nombre.

—No importa. Ya se quedó en mi pecho y no puedo olvidarlo. 

Riendo de lado su amigo negó con su cabeza diciéndole:

Hombres jamaiquinos son como el buen vino, te lo digo  _ man  _

Maluma le dio un golpe amistoso en las pantorrillas,—no aplica contigo. ¿Seguro que eres jamaiquino?

—¡Ey! Respeta el flow  _ yo _ , estas rastas son difíciles de cuidar. 

Terminaron de beber y siguieron con su recorrido, caminaron hasta un gran mercado de frutas y pequeños recuerdos mas aquella tranquilidad que Maluma deseaba no apareció, su andar fue lento y era realmente un problema para él cada que pasaba por los puestos teñidos de cultura, lonas que colgaban desgastadas y debajo los jamaiquinos comprando, en medio de todos los mulatos veía la silueta del hombre que lo enamoró con solo su sonrisa. 

—¿Podemos ir a otra parte?—dijo el colombiano pateando la tierra debajo de sus zapatos batallando por dejar de pensar. 

Su amigo asintió diciendo—ese es el plan. —Siguieron derecho la calle hasta parar debajo de un árbol donde se encontraban algunos conocidos de su compañero. 

—Espero sepas conducir—dijo el jamaiquino apuntando a una motocicleta de carreras, aun tenia el numero de fila; 297. 

Maluma sonrió como respuesta, subió al vehículo diciendo—¿A dónde hay que parar?

—Directo al puerto—contestó el hombre subiendo detrás de él.

Habían salido desde temprano, antes el sol quemaba en sus cabezas y ahora tenían el atardecer a sus espaldas, Maluma conducía levantando polvo por el camino yendo rápido a las embarcaciones. Cuando arribaron el cielo se pintó de un rosa matizado de naranja. Maluma estacionó la moto en medio de cajas de envases de Coca-Cola y demás cartones de suministros, ambos bajaron comenzando a admirar el muelle pasando por la orilla, el mar daba un tranquilo reflejo de las nubes. A un lado suyo su amigo le hablaba pero Maluma se distrajo con el sonido de instrumentos tocando reggae, buscó de donde provenía hasta que miró frente a él un viejo barco de pesca aparcado, se notaba que llevaba tiempo sin uso, azul y oxidado por los costados, luces de fiesta colgando arriba de donde se suponía iban las velas. Dio unos pasos tratando de ver el alboroto dentro del barco, había gente que tocaba tambores y un bongo mientras la demás bailaban. El colombiano exhaló rindiéndose sin poder ver más allá de brazos y piernas moviéndose. 

La noche cayó rápido y comenzó a oscurecer.

Maluma estuvo horas contemplando la inmensidad del mar disfrutando el sutil eco del reggae que llegaba a sus oídos, se recargó contra la pared sacando un  _ canuto  _ bien envuelto y lo prendió para fumar. Compartiendo con su amigo  _ toques _ aquí y allá, la música paró abruptamente, el cantante observó cómo la gente desciende del barco pero en la oscuridad solo sus risas predominaban. 

—Será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos—le dijo su amigo, Maluma asintió dando una última mirada a las personas que felizmente habían estado tocando, parecía que iban a un mismo lugar adentrándose cerca de la dársena, cuando el colombiano miró con más detenimiento logró divisar el resplandor de una chaqueta plateada, siguió con ojos curiosos a quien sea que la portaba, y dado el destino, casualidad o Maluma ciertamente estaba muy  _ high,  _ volvió a ver al joven de la noche anterior. 


	3. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé portugués, todo lo puesto aquí en ese idioma es gracias a google traductor.

— _ ¿Bro? _ —le llamó su amigo

—Espe-espera aquí,—dijo Maluma sin darle tiempo de responder, salió corriendo de inmediato directo a donde estaba el joven.

—¡Ey! ¡Maluma! ¡Maluma!—Le gritó el jamaiquino, pero Maluma ya había desaparecido entre la oscuridad del muelle. 

El cantante colombiano siguió a ciegas al grupo de personas, fue una bendición que no tropezara gracias a una muy escasa luz blanca que iluminó su camino llevándolo frente a un viejo edificio, en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba esperándolo el moreno de lindos ojos, Maluma dio un paso tentativo y el joven únicamente le sonrió y entró al recinto. Maluma continuó caminando sin importarle a donde iba a parar, pasó y la fuerte iluminación le hizo cubrir su rostro un segundo, las luces se mezclaban con un poco de azul y rojo cálido, había telas que caían desde el techo y sobre las paredes dando misterio al lugar. Desde la entrada había gente que lo miraba con precaución, los hombres que se encontraban sentados fumando lo seguían con ojos cautelosos y algunas mujeres murmuraban cuando pasaba, sin embargo, el colombiano levantaba sus manos en un ademán de paz y proseguía su camino. 

Maluma giró entre pasillos de concreto hasta ver un par de piernas delante suyo, la misma piel como madera barnizada y aquella chaqueta plateada le volvían a sonreír, el joven lo vio directo a los ojos y con un movimiento lo guió a otra parte del edificio. El colombiano iba hipnotizado detrás suyo, no se dio cuenta pero de repente estaba en una fiesta clandestina, Maluma se movía entre la gente que bailaba tratando de acercarse al joven mas los acontecimientos se repetían y volvió a desaparecer justo en sus narices. Confundido por el alboroto un grupo de hombres con el ceño fruncido lo rodearon dándole empujones superficiales, empezaron a discutir con toscas palabras, el colombiano meramente pudo retroceder, la música se escuchó en segundo plano dando pie a su aturdimiento. 

Ignoro cómo y cuándo su amigo intervino de la nada,  _ Maluma suposo que debió seguirlo.  _

Estaba por rendirse cuando sintió a sus espaldas el amistoso abrazo de alguien que cubrió con manos gentiles sus ojos, Maluma aspiró el perfume familiar, esperanzado y con prisa tomó aquellas manos, se giró y lo volvió a ver. 

—Bem vindo a Jamaica—dijo su enamorado sonriéndole a la vez que le colocaba en el cuello un collar. Su acento era meloso, todo lo contrario a como acostumbraban hablar en la isla. Y el idioma también era distinto. 

Maluma se quedó sin habla, probablemente sabía que su sonrisa era incontrolable, envolvió sus fuertes brazos en la cintura del otro. —Hola, ¿te acuerdas de mí?—Le preguntó con voz arrebatada de entusiasmo. 

El joven asintió entablando un baile al poner sus propios brazos en los hombros de Maluma.

—No eres de aquí ¿verdad? ¿Hablas español? Maybe english?

—Español está bien. —Dijo acercándose hasta estar pecho contra pecho. Sus palabras rotas por el acento lo hacían aún más atractivo. 

—Fue toda una aventura volver a encontrarte, no sé tu nombre y ya estamos coqueteando. 

—¿Estamos?—Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. —Soy de Brasil, São Paulo es mi hogar. —Ambos danzaron dando vueltas, el brasileño entre risas pronunció —Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou Neymar.

—Neymar—repitió susurrando,  _ y unas cuantas veces más en su mente _ . Por fin podía darle nombre al rostro que sin pistola robó su corazón. 

—¿Y quién eres tú?—Dijo Neymar dejándose abrazar y mecer, el hombre era pequeño y delgado contra el cantante, su ropa brillante y llamativa, junto con cadenas en su cuello y aretes de diminutos diamantes lo hacían ver como una estrella.

—Puedes llamarme Maluma.

—¿Puedo?... ¿No es ese tu nombre?

—Es peligroso ser tan listo,—le dijo el colombiano con voz ronca,— y no, no lo es. Soy Juan Luis. 

—¿Entonces qué es eso de Maluma?—Preguntó Neymar deteniéndose para mirarlo fijamente, sus ojos de un café claro resaltan con sombras verdes, Maluma podía verse escasamente reflejado. 

—Soy cantante, es mi nombre artístico. Es una lastima que no se te haga conocido, o eres realmente joven—dijo rozando el cabello del brasileño,—o no sabes de reggaeton. 

—Oh—exclamó con sorpresa el joven Neymar. —Veintidós años no es toda una vida pero puedo conocerte ahora. Improvisa por mi, Maluma.

Neymar dio un paso atrás haciendo señas al DJ de la fiesta, parecían muy amigos ya que sin preguntar el brasileño solo apuntó a Maluma y el hombre que tocaba asintió.

—¡Ve! 

Maluma fue punto de muchas miradas, sin embargo, solo una le importaba y lo observaba con entusiasmo. Fue arriba de la tarima, le entregaron un micrófono y la música sonó inundando sus sentidos. 

Cantó con sentimiento palabras que salían en ese preciso momento de su corazón.

_ Vengo desde la una  _

_ Ya lista, e' como ninguna  _

_ Solo estamo' lo' do'  _

_ En realidad somo' tre’, contando la luna  _

_ Si pudiera darle cuatro likes a toa’ tu' foto’  _

_ Sin compromiso, yo te bajo el cielo aunque te roto, roto  _

Bailaba y entonaba sin despegar la mirada de Neymar quien seguía danzando con una sonrisa que nunca lo abandona. 

_ ¿Cómo tú te atreves a llegar involucrándome? _

_ Malacostumbrándome  _

_ Pero eso me gusta, yeah, yeah  _

_ Ese cariño me gusta, ay, ay, ay, oh _

Maluma fue más sugerente con sus movimientos, invitaba a Neymar a subir con él, con juegos de miradas y movimientos de manos el brasileño fue hasta sus brazos. Neymar volvió a tomar su posición de cuando bailaban hace unos minutos, Maluma aun con micrófono en mano le cantó: 

_ Tú a mí me gustas más que el chocolate  _

_ Haces que me arrebate como un jonrón sin bate, bate, bate  _

_ Tú a mí me gustas más que el chocolate  _

_ Haces que me arrebate como un jonrón sin bate, bate, bate, bate  _

En medio de jadeos agitados, Maluma terminó su improvisación tomando el rostro de Neymar, labios rosas y entreabiertos eran la mayor tentación a la que se enfrentó.

—¿Me dejarías enamorarte en veinticuatro horas?

—Yo no me enamoro—respondió Neymar apretando su agarre sobre Maluma.

—No te creo—dijo juntando sus labios en un beso profundo y necesitado. 

El cálido aliento de Neymar se mezcló con el suyo, fue sofocante y embriagante. Fue perfecto. 


	4. Agua de Jamaica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de smut

El agua fresca los envolvía de pies a cabeza. En un firme abrazo Maluma sostiene a Neymar, se mecían con las olas mientras compartían su última bocanada de aire en un beso debajo del mar cristalino, cuando no pidieron más, salieron aun comiendo de sus labios probando la sal de la costa azul a la vez que respiraban con necesidad. 

Neymar exhalaba pesadamente con una sonrisa que mostraba sus lindos colmillos, comenzó a jugar aventando agua contra Maluma, ambos flotando con solo sus rostros contra el sol.

—No sé tú, pero me muero desde hace tiempo por este momento—le dijo Maluma volviendo a tomarlo, pero esta vez fue tranquilo, con calma lo rodeó y probó los labios rosas de Neymar deleitándose con sus jadeos.

—¿No dejar mi boca en paz?—Respondió entre besos el brasileño. 

—Esto—señalaba con la mirada el extenso mar, lo verde de las palmas sobre la orilla y las blancas nubes, pero sobre todo a Neymar. —Agua de Jamaica y solo disfrutar del momento. 

—Aww, nunca esperé encontrar a alguien tan romántico. Você sacode meu coração.— Dijo en voz baja, cada que decía una frase en portugués levantaba sus hombros y sonreía como si no quisiera mostrar su felicidad. —No sé qué sea esto, pero ya se dio y si se dio, bueno, voy a disfrutar cada momento contigo.—Dijo Neymar dándole un casto beso en la mejilla.

Maluma poco a poco lo atrajo hasta la orilla de la playa, y antes de salir lo sostuvo por la cintura y sin dificultades lo levantó, el joven brasileño dio un grito de sorpresa pero no se resistió a ser cargado como una novia recién casada hasta que Maluma lo dejó en la cálida arena.

Se sentaron dejando el agua escurrir de sus cuerpos, mientras Maluma se quitaba la camisa empapada, Neymar se puso de espaldas sobre la arena dejando los rayos del sol acariciar su piel. 

—¿Algún plan para esta noche?—Preguntó Maluma cerniéndose sobre él, su sombra cubrió el rostro de Neymar y su amado abrió los ojos.

—Apenas es medio día.

Maluma se recostó a un lado, apoyándose sobre su mano comenzó un tierno toque sobre las piernas de Neymar, la piel erizada por la brisa y ligeramente húmeda. —Eso es un no. 

—¿Qué tenías planeado?—Preguntó Neymar alzándose, los dos con las rodillas cruzadas compartían miradas, los ojos del brasileño entrecerrados por la luz hacían sobresalir sus pestañas brillantes con gotas de agua y un roce sutil de arena en su cuello.

—Nada en específico, solo me aseguro de poder pasar todo el día contigo  _ baby _ .

Neymar se sonrojó mordiendo sus labios, bajó la cabeza ignorando la mirada de Maluma e hizo remolinos en la arena. Su cabello se había tornado rizo cayendo en su frente, Maluma pasó su mano por los suaves chinos y Neymar se dejó mimar acercándose más al hombre. 

El colombiano rió entre dientes, le encantaba lo fácil que era hacer enrojecer a Neymar, pero sabía que era por la inocencia de la edad.

Continuaron platicando en la calma de la playa, a veces tenían momentos de silencio donde las olas irrumpieron, se quedaron acostados abrazados mirando el ocaso aparecer, el azul se desvanece hasta ser blanco y luego amarillo, el sol se ocultaba y con su última luz los ilumina. De inmediato la brisa se hizo más notable, Neymar tembló en sus brazos acurrucandose contra el colombiano, Maluma lo abrazó más fuerte repartiendo besos en su hombro.

—Deberíamos irnos, no quiero que mi nene se enferme—le dijo Maluma acariciando su espalda, sus dedos jugueteaban en las caderas de Neymar siendo un roce de plumas. 

Neymar se frotó contra su pierna buscando estar más cerca—quero o seu calor—murmuró amortiguando sus palabras en el cuello de Maluma.

—¿Hum? ¿Qué dices?

El joven brasileño no respondió pero dejó de esconderse para observarlo, lentamente se aproximó a Maluma entre miradas a los ojos y labios, fue el primer beso que Neymar comenzaba, lengua tentativa y tímida, pero se hizo fogoso cuando Maluma tomó el control. 

Los dos hombres rodaron contra la arena besándose entusiastamente. 

Neymar no dejaba de rozar sus caderas contra Maluma, pronto los besos fueron acompañados de manos que tocaban cualquier parte de piel expuesta.

—Ney… 

—Maluma—dijo compartiendo aliento.

El cantante lo apartó con delicadeza diciendo entrecortado “Sé que tú siente´ lo que siento”, Neymar asintió firmemente volviendo a querer besarlo mas Maluma lo detuvo,—pero no aquí. 

—Oh, lo siento—se disculpó el joven alejándose avergonzado, nuevamente miraba la arena como si fuera la cosa más interesante por ver. —Desculpe-me se te incomodo.

Y puede que Maluma no supiera portugués, sin embargo, era un idioma que compartían similitudes con el español por lo cual entendió el arrepentimiento en las palabras de Neymar.

—No te disculpes  _ baby _ , quiero complacerte en todo lo que me pidas pero en un mejor lugar. 

Neymar asintió lentamente, le sonrió de lado y dijo—no sé que hacer, digo… Eres el primer hombre con quien salgo, supongo que no es igual que con las mujeres ¿verdad?

Maluma lo tomó del rostro sonriendo con amor,—muy distinto. Si te refieres a-...

—¡Si!—Le interrumpió el joven con el rostro sonrojado. 

—Entonces se necesitan un par de cosas para que sea placentero.

—Tu-notros… ¿lo has?—Neymar parecía no poder hablar, la pena agitaba su corazón al punto que sus latidos eran audibles. 

—¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?—Preguntó Maluma facilitando lo que ambos querían. 

—Sim… 

Salieron de la playa con las manos entrelazadas, compartieron un agradable silencio hasta llegar al piso de Maluma. El cantante abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Neymar, se notaba inseguro con qué hacer, siguió caminando hasta estar parado cohibido a lado la cama.

—Puedes usar el baño, el agua caliente es la izquierda—dijo Maluma parándose delante suyo, alzó sus manos colando un beso en ellas,—¿okey?

Neymar asintió pasando saliva.

—Tomate el tiempo que quieras, ahora vuelvo.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde irás?

—A comprar algunas cosas, no te preocupes. 

Maluma esperó a que Neymar estuviera dentro de la ducha, cuando escuchó la regadera correr salió del apartamento yendo a la farmacia más cercana. 

De regreso era turno del colombiano de estar nervioso, la mano de Maluma tembló al girar la chapa de la puerta, el cuarto estaba en total quietud, entró diciendo “¿Ney?” mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Su amado no respondió, pero no hizo falta, Maluma lo vio de espaldas contra el tocador, Neymar vestía una bata blanca y con curiosidad tocaba lociones y perfumes.

Maluma dio pasos lentos y silenciosos, dejó una bolsa en la mesa de la cama y quedó detrás de Neymar,—Ey… —le sorprendió tocando un mechón de cabello.

Neymar se giró de un sobresalto y dejó caer una colonia en el mueble, estaba por disculparse pero Maluma lo calló con un beso.

—Hueles dulce, a naranjas—dijo Maluma inhalando entre el cuello de Neymar.

—Use una de tus miles de cremas… —Respondió el joven sonriendo contra la garganta del colombiano. 

—Me encanta. 

Con anhelo el brasileño juntó sus brazos sobre Maluma queriendo besarlo, sin embargo, Maluma le dijo “Yo también tengo que bañarme, quiero oler bien”. 

—Hueles bien meu amor, a sal de mar. — Respondió Neymar con cariño.—Eu amo isso. 

No se necesitó de más para ambos caer entrelazados en la cama, Maluma recostó a Neymar sosteniendo la afelpada tela de la bata tratando de quitarla. —No es justo—susurró Neymar,—yo estoy sin nada debajo de esta cosa. 

Maluma se alzó respirando con fuerza, suspirando se quitó la camisa dejándola caer al suelo, sus ojos siempre mirando a Neymar con una sonrisa traviesa, luego se deshizo de su short quedando en ropa interior. El joven moreno desabrochó con lentitud el nudo de su bata, poco a poco revelando su piel suave y mulata, Maluma volvió a quedar arriba de él.

—Eres hermoso Neymar—dijo con voz jadeante. Maluma se encargó de desnudar por completo al joven, la bata se perdió y ahora dejaba besos húmedos en todo el pecho de Neymar, pasaba con gentileza sus pulgares por los pezones del brasileño, pequeños y duros como el café. 

Descendiendo, Maluma sostuvo sus caderas besando su vientre hasta llegar al pene del joven, su miembro completamente parado por la excitación. Sin necesitar de sus manos para otra cosa que no sea abrir las piernas del brasileño, Maluma lo tomó entre su boca y comenzó a lamerlo desde arriba dejando escurrir la saliva. 

—Ahh, ¡Deus!—Neymar gemía sin filtros, sus manos buscaban un lugar donde posarse entre las almohadas. 

Maluma continuó chupando por todas partes, a veces se burlaba jugando con su lengua en la punta saboreando las pequeñas gotas de semen que Neymar derramaba. Lo sentía ardiente y pesado contra su boca. Se complacía con todos los sonidos que provocaba en él.

—Ma.. Maluma, por favor.

—Neymar, sabes delicioso—habló alzando los muslos del brasileño,—voy a deborarte.

Neymar lo miraba con toda la pesadez de la lujuria envuelta en sus ojos, cedía a ser manejado deseando más de la experta boca del colombiano. Maluma abrió el trasero de Neymar dejando su entrada expuesta, se contraía lascivamente, Maluma pasó un dedo acariciando la calidez y vellos de Neymar, su cuerpo temblaba pero no se resistía. Volvió a quedar al ras de sus muslos, bajó el rostro respirando contra su ano, una lamida y Neymar gimió con fuerza, Maluma sucumbió con más emoción besando y metiendo su lengua entre el culo del hombre, era obsceno dejando caer saliva por toda su barbilla. 

—¡Ah! ¡Maluma! 

En medio de jadeos y súplicas el colombiano dejó la entrada de Neymar lo suficientemente húmeda para hacer brillar su ano y dejar sus vellos oscuros con un hilo de saliva goteando. 

—Joder baby, eres dulce por todas partes—dijo Maluma volviendo a pararse. Al borde de la cama únicamente miraba como Neymar se mantenía recostado aún suspirando, Maluma pasó una mano por su boxer contorneando su hombría, excitado y con prisa se los quitó liberando su pene que estaba rojo y goteante de  _ presemen _ , Maluma llamó la atención del joven cuando comenzó a masturbarse con la excitante vista. —Ney, ahh, Neymar—gruñía con voz ronca. —Dime qué quieres que haga, te haré todo lo que me pidas. 

Neymar posó sus palmas sobre su propio pecho, delicadas manos que jugaban con su piel canela.—Quiero que esto sea más que una noche de sexo, meu amor—respondió mirándole a los ojos repletos de emociones,—eu quero que dure a vida toda.

Maluma se acercó a la cómoda tomando una botella de lubricante que había comprado cuando salió, subió a la cama haciendo que las sábanas se hundan con su peso quedando entre las piernas del brasileño, se inclinó hasta quedar cara a cara con el joven y en voz baja murmuró: 

Solo disfruta del momento… 

Empieza con calma, con la paciencia de tener toda la noche por delante, Maluma lubrica un dedo y con toques suaves entra con  _ gentileza  _ en Neymar, tararea queriendo distraerlo de la incomodidad, deja que se acostumbre y Neymar se queja al principio, su cuerpo se pone caliente, piernas y brazos que se tensan, pero no pide que se detenga. 

Maluma logra dilatar rápidamente a Neymar, introduce otro dedo comenzando a moverse con más entusiasmo, hace movimientos de tijeras entrando y saliendo un poco, agrega más lubricante y también otro dedo, tres dígitos estiran la entrada de Neymar, los tuerce un poco arriba buscando aquello que haga sentir bien al moreno. 

—¡Ah!—Gimió en voz alta Neymar, el repentino placer le hizo jadear con descaro. —Meu Deus!, Maluma… Agh. 

—Oh, ¿se siente bien  _ baby _ ?—Le decía Maluma sonriendo, volvió a tocar el tierno punto que hacía sentir bien a Neymar.

—Maluma por favor, no… 

—¿Qué pasa Ney?—dijo el colombiano besando los muslos del joven.

—Me… Me voy a venir y no quiero que sea con tus dedos.

Maluma con cuidado los retiró, el lubricante chorreando y dejando un hilo espeso. Solo la vista hacía palpitar su pene que estaba erguido y rojo. El colombiano abrió un condón y se lo colocó suspirando, entre miradas le preguntó en silencio si estaba listo, Neymar asintió con una pequeña sonrisa abriendo aún más sus piernas. Maluma entró poco a poco, el calor de Neymar lo envolvió al instante, apretado hasta el punto de doler en partes. 

— _ Fuck _ , Ney… —Maluma comenzó un ritmo con calma, despacio y siempre tocando el cuerpo de Neymar, caricias en su vientre y masturbandolo.

—Mais rápido.. Ah, más—pedía el joven meciéndose contra Maluma. 

El cantante colombiano lo complació tomándolo de ambas piernas ahora arremetiendo con pasión el trasero de Neymar, choques duros pero en pausa, era un golpe de pieles que irrumpía en la habitación dejando el sonido erótico de los dos hombres gimiendo en segundo plano. 

—¿Más? ¿Más profundo baby?—Preguntaba con la respiración entrecortada, y el joven solo podía asentir contra la almohada. 

Maluma lo penetró con mayor fervor, se inclinó contra el pecho de Neymar dándole un beso mientras sus manos se posaban en su cadera, Neymar lo tomó de la espalda y en cada beso no podía evitar gemir contra los labios del otro hombre, ambos se hicieron erráticos dejándose llevar por la pasión. 

—Meu Deus, Maluma… Yo ah,—Neymar araño su espalda jadeando por un largo tiempo, su cuerpo se contrajo apretando a Maluma, sus pies se alzaron y el joven se encorvó por el orgasmo, ambos pechos se mancharon con lo caliente del semen, pero Maluma aun no terminaba, Neymar estaba sensible y en la neblina del orgasmo, Maluma entró una y otra vez en su apretado ano sin parar hasta que se corrió presionando un rudo beso que dejaba las lenguas desbordar en saliva por la barbilla de Neymar. 

Con posterioridad, la pareja se limpió y se acomodó debajo de las sabanas compartiendo miradas de sueño y felicidad. —Aquí acostados. Te vi en la cama y solo pensé en que Dios me bendijo. —Le susurró Maluma abrazándolo, la cabeza de Neymar entre su cuello y piernas entrelazadas.


	5. Desayun-Arte

El sol brillaba en lo más alto, el cielo azul claro despejado y en medio de la carreta únicamente se encontraba un Jeep-safari verde y dentro Maluma manejando mientras Neymar disfrutaba del fresco aire acariciar su rostro. 

—Esta isla me sigue sorprendiendo, cada día me enamora más—decía Neymar con una bella sonrisa, se levantó dejando el viento ondear en su ropa y cabello, se sostuvo en el frente del carro siendo  _ el rey del mundo _ . 

—Creí que no te enamorabas—le dijo Maluma.

—No creía en el amor, pero llegaste tu a cambiarlo todo con esa actitud. 

—Eso debería decir yo, con esa carita de santo no sabes cuanto me matas.

Neymar se inclinó hacia Maluma y besó su cabeza sin querer distraerlo de manejar. 

Se volvió a acomodar a un lado del colombiano, Maluma sostuvo el volante con una mano y pasó su brazo izquierdo detrás del joven para tenerlo acurrucado a un lado suyo. 

El recorrido en carretera estuvo lleno de mimos, Neymar platicaba cosas sobre Jamaica y Maluma le comentó algunas otras sobre Medellín.

Se detuvieron un momento por la insistencia de Neymar arribando en la orilla de la carretera donde el mar estaba cuesta abajo, bajaron del auto y se pusieron frente a la inmensidad del agua celeste. El joven brasileño se separó un paso de él y con una sonrisa cómplice empezó a bailar invitando a Maluma con suaves movimientos de pies, Maluma aceptó tomandolo de la mano y en la espontaneidad le cantó: 

_ Vida, cuando te levantes, seré tu mejor café  _

_ Voy a desayunarte y repetirte una, y otra vez _

Maluma le dio un vuelta divertido, bailaban con la música de las olas del mar y la encantadora voz del colombiano.

_ Lo rico que es amarte, ser tuyo se siente bien  _

_ Voy a dеsayunarte y repetirtе una, y otra vez _

Continuaron su camino llegando a un colorido pueblo, fueron a parar a una humilde tienda de madera y letreros con pintura destacando por el uso de azul y amarillo, telas rojas manchadas de blanco por el sol enredadas en los soportes. La gente del lugar era amable con ellos mostrándoles las cosas que vendían y otros más simplemente estaban tranquilos sentados tomando y charlando. Ellos también pidieron un par de cervezas para beber al pie de la tienda. 

Maluma miraba detenidamente cada movimiento de Neymar, desde cómo bebía y su garganta se movía, hasta sus ojos juguetones que nunca dejaban de brillar.  _ Dios, _ fue el único pensamiento del cantante, no había otra forma de decirlo, estaba enamorado, atrapado en la piel de cacao que tanto disfrutó besar y morder. 

—Vida, tú me gustas mucho—le dijo Maluma acomodando un mechón de su cabello, Neymar le sonrió con amor y un sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Quiero llevarte pa´ Medellín y presentarte a mi combo, tu… —Maluma suspiró riendo y negando con su cabeza,—haces que me trabe, ja, ja… 

Neymar se acercó dejando de lado su bebida, lo besó y entre sus labios matizados de alcohol le dijo— ¿qué diría mi madre si sabe que salgo con un cantante?

—Baby, dile a tu mamá que no solo sé cantar, que aunque me parezca de los malos te voy a cuidar. 

—Você é o meu anjo da guarda. 

Anduvieron juntos toda la tarde pasando por distintos lugares viajando en carretera, cuando el sol se escondió pero el cielo todavía era claro y nublado regresaron cerca del departamento de Maluma, deambularon por las calles pasando por los barrios bajos donde los niños se divertían jugando futbol. Un balón perdido llegó a los pies de Maluma, los niños gritaban por la pelota y sin querer el cantante comenzó a jugar, asistía goles haciendo trucos que impresionaba a los pequeños y en su primer gol lo celebró lanzando un beso a Neymar quien lo miraba sentado en unas cajas de plástico, sonriendo y aplaudiendo en cada movimiento que hacía. Maluma se concentró en el partido, no sintió el tiempo correr y cuando respiraba por la falta de aire y sentía el sudor caer en su frente, volteó a donde estaba su enamorado… Pero no había nadie. 

Volteó a todos lados, su pecho se hundió con miedo y el nudo en su estómago volvió como la primera noche en aquella discoteca. Neymar volvió a desaparecer.


	6. Burbuja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Capitulo de relleno-
> 
> No quería dejar ninguna canción fuera

Al día siguiente Maluma tenía programado grabar un vídeo musical para la única canción que había escrito para su nuevo álbum, pero la inspiración había desaparecido como arena entre sus manos, no sabía dónde ni cómo encontrar a Neymar, sin embargo, enfrió su cabeza con la mentalidad de que era un profesional y a pesar de todo su trabajo era prioridad.

Primero llegó a cabina a grabar su voz, cambios aquí y allá en el beat y la letra (ya tenía adelantada esa parte en su totalidad así que lo verdaderamente importante fue ir al sitio donde sería el video). Maluma dio lo mejor de sí, sus mejores sonrisas y vibra positiva, los bailarines lo contagiaron de alegría olvidándose por un instante del joven brasileño. Grabó en diferentes construcciones como lo fue una enorme casa blanca y un almacén donde se equipó con gigantescas bocinas. El rodaje duró hasta la tarde, Maluma se cambió constantemente de ropa y al final se quedó con la misma que usó ayer, hombres y mujeres que participaron en el video lo despidieron terminando con la canción “Burbuja”. 


	7. Peligrosa

Maluma se fue del rodaje cabizbajo, no quiso celebrar con sus compañeros pero aun así quería salir de rumba para olvidarse, tenía un vacío tan grande que pensaba en irse a emborrachar con la primera chica que se encontrara. Caminando por un callejón se reprochaba el entregar todo e imaginarse que Neymar no lo valoró, su desdicha se vio interrumpida por un jamaiquino que caminaba hacia él con una sonrisa y tarareo, venía con una radio y música sonando, de la nada el hombre lo sorprendió cuando gritó “Yo' right now this is not the time for sadness. It's time to fiesta Party!” 

El cantante se quedó quieto observando al hombre partir, y ahí mismo se decidió. 

Regresó al departamento para cambiar de outfit y volvió a la discoteca de su primera noche en Jamaica. Las escaleras con tapiz de palmeras de nuevo le daban la bienvenida, rozó con sus dedos la pared sintiendo la música resonar. Maluma entró a la disco saludando a los hombres en el malandreo que siempre fumaban, y sin pena el colombiano coquetea con mujeres, perreó con cualquier  _ chimba _ , fue todo cuerpos y sensuales movimientos. 

De golpe los recuerdos lo abruman, él y Neymar en la cama compartiendo calor, riendo en la playa o solo el rostro de Neymar mirándole con cariño. Maluma negó con su cabeza diciendose “¿Pa' qué perder el tiempo en algo que ya no sirve? Mejor soltero y libre. Y si él vuelve por acá yo tengo algo que decirle, que de amor no voy a morirme”. 

Maluma trató de reponer su buen ambiente pero no pudo, bailó y bebió mas nada lo hacía olvidar, sin importar que fuera firme con su creencia de que un amor no se olvidaba encerrado y llorando, tal vez necesitaba de paz. 

Deprimido por su propia memoria Juan Luis salió de la disco yendo a la playa. 

El sol estaba por ocultarse, el cielo se pintó de un rosa cálido mientras caminaba por la orilla del mar dejando el agua fría picar en sus dedos, la arena suave no lo consoló, siguio y siguio hasta que la brisa le erizó la piel, pero de repente se detuvo en seco cuando miró una silueta conocida. 

Neymar estaba frente al mar con la vista perdida en el agua, como un llamado de instinto volteó mirando a los ojos de Maluma, y entonces sonrió.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Esta historia ya está completa!   
> Cada dia subire un nuevo capítulo, los veo mañana


End file.
